Fallen From The Stars
by Muireannwolfsbane
Summary: Two lonely teens connect with each other over the internet, without knowing who the other is. Kara Zor-El and Jimmy Olsen. Written for Dark Mystery's Challenge. Comments are welcomed. I usually include art with my work and will publish a connection to my deviant account when I get it done.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived on a faraway planet…

Hers was a happy life until the day her world burned.

_The entire world was cast in an eerie red glow, as if the entire planet were lite from within. From her vantage point at the highest window in her father's hall, she could tell that the end was near. Krypton's greatest city, the place that had birthed some of her home worlds finest artists and scientist's. Like her father and uncle was doomed. Everywhere from the Kalsi district to the west to the Kamaradi district to the east on into the horizon was, burning. The people were running screaming as the earth below them seemed open itself up to swallow them, whole with each passing earthquake. She held on to herself, and closed her eyes, trying to wish it all away. But she knew in her heart that it wouldn't go away._

_Her father and uncle had been right….Her father and uncle Jor-El had been right._

_Their world was dying._

_The sudden grasp of her father's hand brought her back. This wasn't a dream or fantasy it was real, this was real._

_"__Papa?" Her father seemed to, regarded her for the briefest of moments, almost as if he were getting one last look at her. "Papa?" she said again. With that her father schooled his face into something more serious, something akin to fear or so she thought._

_"__Come, Kara." He said grasping tightly to her wrist, dragging her down the hall towards his lab. But before they could reach it the ground beneath them opened up swallowing her father. She tried to hold on to her father's hand, but she was too weak, he fell into the chasm below as she screamed._

Kara awoke feeling the overwhelming rush of adrenaline that usually came after she woke from this dream. No longer was she on her dying home of Kyrpton, but safe and warm in her bed on the Kent farm. `

Of course her father Zor-El hadn't died falling through a chasm like in the dream, and she didn't die either. But rather was saved. Just before the planet died, her father had placed her in a ship with the coordinates set, to follow her cousin Kal-El to earth, with the instruction that she was to raise and protect him on

Earth, just how exactly she was supposed to do that, at the tender age of fifteen she didn't know. However it hardly mattered anymore.

Her parents along with Kal's perished among the flames, of Krypton.

_It was cold…Very cold. She could even feel it within the confines of her pod. Opening her eyes Kara, stared into the darkness. Rao just where was she, was she dead? In a dream? She reached over and pinched her leg, yelping at the pain. Nope she definitely wasn't dreaming which meant that she was alive. Which meant. No she could think of that now. She needed to get up and get moving. She needed to keep her promise, she needed to find Kal-El. Reaching up she undid the top latch of her pod. Pushing it up as she rose into a sitting position. The brightness of the light, was almost too much to bear she squinted against it. Before opening them again, allowing them to adjust._

_She looked around at her surroundings taking it all in. The ship in which she traveled was nothing more than a, shell of its former self. Pieces of wire hung down from the ceiling, reaching down like so many tentacles. The metal from the ships frame jutted up from the ground like jagged rock. From where she was she could tell that the mainframe was all but a hollowed burnt out shell. The ship had to gone down a while ago since it seemed that everything had burnt itself out and time had passed by. Kara swung her legs over the pods frame. There was some sort of white powdered substance on the ground and when she placed her feet upon it, it felt cold. _

_"__#**%&*"_

_Kara glanced around in a desperate attempt to find something to cover and shield herself against the cold. Finding nothing she thought of what she could use, not much was available to her except the lining to the cushioning within her pod. The material was very tough since it was constructed using several kryptionan alloys, which accounted for its, silver appearance. It was going to be difficult to pry the material from the sides of the pod but she needed to try._

_Kara wrapped what was left from the material of her pod around herself as she made her way out of the cave. _

She pulled the quilt tighter around herself, she squeezed her eyes shut suppressing a sob. She missed her father and mother dearly. Not that her cousin would understand, he thought that his mother was a good substitute. Kara didn't want to wake Martha, who would no doubt, come in to check on her if she heard anything. But she would rather be alone than have Martha worry, which would in turn worry her cousin. She didn't want that, it was easier for everyone this way. Her cousin Kal, she squeezed her eyes again, groaning. She needed to remember that Kal, would rather be called by his earth name of Clark Kent, rather than his proper Kryptonian name of Kal-El, son of Jor-El. As to why he wanted this she didn't understand, perhaps it was because, unlike her, Kal-El had been raised on earth, so he preferred his earth name to his Kryptonian name.

Her cousin Clark had enough to worry about being one of the earth's great hero's, and to add to that his girlfriend Lois Lane, and his job at the planet, he had as Martha would say enough on his plate to worry about. So the last thing he needed was to worry about was how she was coping with everything. By the grace of Rao she needed to be stronger, better than this. What use was she to her cousin and the world at whole as Supergirl if she was a crying, weeping mess?

None at all

She needed to gather herself together for her cousin's sake.

The buzz of her laptop, startled her, breaking the chain of negative thought. Wiping an errant tear from her face as she rolled over and sat up grabbing the laptop from the nightstand by the bed. She scrolled down to check her messages.

**JOPlanetBoy1: **Good Morning, What's up? J

**JOPlanetBoy1:**

**JOPlanetBoy1: Earth to Kimiko. **

**JOPlanetBoy1: Come in Kimiko.**

Kara couldn't help but smile at the last message. It was a running joke between them, ever since they met. She was Kimiko to his Sochi. Like the characters in the Japanese anime Kukitsu starring Yuki Kizawa, and Urryu Itte, in the title roles, and like Kimiko, Kara liked science and technology.

Back home on Kyrpton, she used assist her father in his lab with his experiments. Kryptonon, technology was far more advanced than anything that earth had ever imagined or could ever dream of. Metal from the stars, that would mold into the face of the person to whom you were speaking, then return to its liquid state as soon as you were done. Their ships could fly far into the stars into galaxies beyond. Though Kara had yet to experience it herself, her people had mastered time travel and could go anywhere beyond man's imaginings.

By comparison earth's technology was quite primitive, though it was not the shape shifting liquid metal communications from back home. Her laptop was nice, since it allowed for her to have her own private communications away from prying eyes. Plus Kyrpton didn't have the internet and she liked the internet. She began typing a response.

KryptonAlienGirl: Hey Sochi….

Jimmy Olsen stared at his laptop as the words appeared on screen smiling to himself. It was easier for him to talk to girls on the internet then it was for him in real life. Because in real life pretty girls did not go for nerdy guys like him. Whenever he did talk to a girl the usual result was either he got laughed at and brushed off or he got stuffed in a locker and or trash can. However KryptonAlienGirl was so easy to talk to that he forgot that he was talking to a girl, if she was a girl. They'd met on a message board dedicated to UFO's and bonded over their mutual love of extraterrestrials, technology, anime, and Dr. Who. Only to discover that they had a lot in common as well. Such as they were both orphans and living with someone other than immediate family. She with a distant aunt in Kansas and him in a group home somewhere near the Baker line district. Sometimes they would IM each other well into the night. Talking about anything.

"Your, not talking to that chica, who thinks she's an alien again are you?" Miguel yelled from across the room. Jimmy snorted

"No" Miguel got up from his position on his bed walking across the room to where Jimmy was sitting.

Leaning his hand on the back of the chair. Looking at the screen "Dude you totally are."

"Am not." Miguel turned to his best friend and roommate, with an exasperated sigh.

"It's the internet for Christ Sakes. How the hell do you do you know if she not some fucking middle aged psycho from Duluth Ohio?

Jimmy shrugged glancing back up at Miguel. "Dude, Duluth is in Minnesota, not Ohio. Learn your geography you fucking dumbass." Miguel snorted. "Said the gringo who nearly failed it in Jr. High." Jimmy took another swing at Miguel who dodged it. Miguel put his hands up in truce "Ok, Ok," Then cracking another smile "Hey, want to see if old man Feeney is passed out on the lawn again." Jimmy shrugged and turned off his laptop. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara didn't exactly understand this thing called church or why Martha insisted that she go. But here she was sitting in the wooden pew next to Martha, who was listening intensely to the man who called himself Pastor Norman McKay. Kara was only halfheartedly listening choosing instead to peer around the church at what Martha said were their fellow parishioners. Pete Ross's son looked decidedly bored to tears sitting in the pew next to his father, Kara made a face sending the five year old into hysterical giggles. When Pete turned around to see what exactly his son was laughing at, Kara put on her best I'm innocent face before he could glare at her. Which made the boy laugh even harder, much to his father's dismay.

Turning her attention back to the front Kara looked up at what Martha called a Crucifix. Just who was this Jesus person and what exactly did have to do with Rao and the gods? And why a cross it was creepy. Kara shrugged human religion didn't matter at least not to her anyway. Not that she'd say anything to Martha or her cousin unless she wanted a scolding and she got that enough as is. Dismissing such thoughts Kara looked down at her purse. She really wanted to check her phone to see if there were any messages from JOPlanetboy. This morning when she'd last talked to him, he'd said something about Mr. Feeney and a bottle of Vodka and she wanted to know if everything was alright, which she was pretty sure it was but still. Thinking back Kara smiled at the memory of getting her phone and Laptop. She wasn't proficient with the English language yet, even after two months in the fortress of solitude but that didn't matter.

_"Now remember Kara, its Martha not Misses Kent" Kara nodded her head as Martha adjusted her sunglasses. "Right sorry, Miss" then catching her mistake, she corrected herself mouthing the words "Martha."_

_"That's better." Martha said pointing her finger towards her, then readjusted her sunglasses to her face, and turned her attention back towards the road. They were headed northeast on the interstate to Metropolis and her cousins apartment. Because Martha thought that the shopping in the big city was far superior to anything they'd find in Smallville and the surrounding area. Besides Martha had said there were certain things that a lady of her age needed. Kara just wasn't sure exactly what those things were. Turning her head to the window, she watched as the cars passed by, there were families going on vacation. People heading to work in the various towns that dotted the interstates with miles in between them, like so many expanses of space that stretched towards the horizon. Kara watched as a tour bus containing students heading to university and bright futures passed them by. Was her future so bright? She didn't know, so much was unknown to her right? Everything that was supposed to be wasn't. She was supposed to follow her mother Allura to university, she wasn't. She was supposed to raise baby Kal-el and she wasn't in fact it was just the opposite, her baby cousin was the one raising her. It was so wrong and fucked up she didn't even have words for it. She was a failure to her parents. "KARA" Martha's yelling startled her brining her back. "What?"_

_"Are you alright, she seemed distant all of a sudden." Kara racked her brain for the proper response. The archives of languages in her cousin's fortress of solitude were helpful, but sometimes what she learned didn't really apply in real life. "Yes Mam." She finally managed after a few painful seconds. _

_"You don't have to be so formal." Kara nodded "Right." They continued on like this sort of as time passed by and the miles drug on and on until Kara eventually fell asleep._

_Kara awoke when Martha turned into the parking lot of Best Buy, they circled around and around until she found a space. _

_Jimmy was, working near the end of the last shift at Best Buy, his manger Jesse had gone for the day, leaving him to close. When they walked into the store. Two women, one was older possibly a mother or aunt to the younger one. They were dressed as if they had just come from church or some other semi-formal event. It also seemed that they had just come in from a long drive. Where from he didn't know, and didn't really care. He watched from his perch at the Geek Squad counter as the younger one followed the older one to the laptops. She, was soo pretty with long chestnut hair that, cascaded down her back, and what he was sure were the bluest eyes he ever seen. She was dressed in a white dress, with a pink ballet sweater, and the way the florescent light fell down upon her made her look almost angelic or maybe that was his imagination. Oh god he must be staring at her like some slack jawed idiot or a serial killer from a horror movie. Jimmy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when a certain reporter and collogue walked in._

_"That's real helpful Clark." Martha yelled over the mobile phones_

_"What mom, I have a job, a very important job thank you very much." Martha threw her hands in the air._

_"Ghee sorry to intrude on your oh so important lifestyle. I just thought that your cousin would need a computer and Cellphone." Martha continued pointing towards Kara who was looking at an Iphone. "And that my son might help." Kara rolled her eyes at the exchange, going on in front of her, even on Krypton they had this sort of thing, the guilt trip your child thing and Kara really didn't feel like sticking around for Martha's and her cousins. Glancing around the store she noticed a human male around her age at the counter in the back who seemed to watching her, she gave him a friendly smile and wave. He gave her a sheepish smile in return. He was cute, and he had the most fascinating hair color. _

_Red._

_She'd never seen anything like it, she wondered if it was even real. They didn't have anything like it on Krypton, or at least she thought not since most Kryptonians hair color varied form browns and blacks to her own blond, but not red. Kara didn't see her cousin behind her as she turned to approach the counter._

_She stopped dead in her tracks when the young male turned a shade brighter then his hair color his eyes _

_Going wide like a deer in the head lights. He mouthed something before ducking behind the counter, leaving Kara confused standing there blinking._

_"Oh Shit…Oh Shit…Shit…Shit!" Jimmy thought as he ducked behind the counter. He was so busy staring at the pretty girl that he didn't notice his colleague Clark Kent walk in. Damn it, if anyone at the Daily Planet found out that their copy boy was also working at Best Buy part time, he'd be so screwed. And if Clark saw him he'd go all parental concern and tell Lois or Perry about it and he'd be screwed. He needed this job, he needed the money to save for an apartment before he turned eighteen since at that point, the, state considered him an adult. Thus he was out on the street, and he also wanted to go to college. But wasn't sure if he could get into the dorms at Metropolis University. _

_Kara approached the counter wondering what was going on with the human male with the fascinating hair color. He looked so cute and terrified when her cousin had glanced at her towards him, she wondered if he liked her cousin. Placing her hands on the counter she looked left and then right. He was nowhere to be found frowning she began to chew her bottom lip, twirling her hair around her finger nervous habits she had since childhood before looking down. _

_"Hi" she said, he screamed hitting his head on the counter. _

_The voice brought his train of thought to a screeching halt. Jimmy looked up to see his angelic dream girl, smiling looking down on him. His dream girl was smiling at him, "Hi" she said in the sweetest voice he ever heard, that he smiled back…"Oh shit.." he thought realizing that Clarks friend and likely relative was smiling at him. He yelped standing up a little too quickly, hitting his head on the underside of the counter._

_"Ow Damn it!" he thought rubbing his head, she was still standing there with a bemused expression on her face. "Hi" he said his voice cracking as he did so. Sending her into a giggling fit._

_"You okay." She said in between giggles, it was cute how he was the same shade as his hair._

_Jimmy quickly tried to cover for himself. "Yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine." He stammered. "Can I help you?"_

_Kara shook her head "No." she searched her mind for the right words in English. "Uh why you hiding."_

_Jimmy was embarrassed to say the least "Uhhh, well," he didn't have an answer he was such an idiot._

_"Um well." She folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow, then glancing back at her cousin who was still arguing with Martha, when the realization hit. "You know my cousin." Jimmy nodded "Yeah, well I kinda work at the Planet with him. Kara nodded "Oh" she said before jumping over the counter much to Jimmy's both surprise and dismay. "I wanna hide too." She said sitting herself under the counter. Jimmy must have been fifty shades of red "What!" Kara looked up at him with a mixture of both innocence and something wilder, like a secret she was keeping between the two of them, he just didn't know what it was. "Sorry I say wrong thing? My English isn't not good." She said with a shrug. Jimmy sat down beside her under the Geek Squad counter. "It's not that bad. I've heard worst from native speakers." She smiled "Thank you."_

_Sitting there next to her Jimmy felt like he was in an anime romantic comedy such as Kiss X Sis or Kimi Ni Todoke, or maybe the manga entitled, I"S by Masakazu Katsura and he was the hapless male lead, and she his beautiful unattainable crush. _

_"So why are you hiding? I know my reason is really pathetic." "But's what's yours?" The last comment made Kara smile. "I don't want to be a part of fight." She said indicating that she didn't want to be a part of the current argument between Martha and Clark. Jimmy nodded in understanding. Upon closer inspection, she noticed more orange tones mixed within the red, he also had a smattering of brown dots across the bridge of his nose across to both cheeks. She would later learn they were called freckles. He also had the bluest eyes, bluer than anything she'd seen on krypton all of it made for a pretty cute combination. "Can I touch?" _

_Jimmy was confused "What." Kara smiled reaching out towards his hair "Your hair, Can I touch?" This had to be the weirdest proposition that girl had ever given him, but then again he was never propositioned by a girl. "Uh Okay." Kara ran her hand through his hair, it was so soft. "We have nothing like it back home." She said as she brushed a few tendrils away from his face. _

_"What" _

_"This color, red." She continued. Jimmy definitely felt like he was a character in a romantic comedy anime. Only this time she was the fantasy creature and he was the mere human high school student. "So where's home?" he finally managed. She looked sad for a moment "Far away." She answered in a whisper. Jimmy shrugged "Okay" for some reason he didn't like the sad look on her face, so he decided not to pursue the matter further. "Can I get your name?" "Cause, I don't usually let strange girls touch my hair." Kara debated on whether or not to tell him the truth, or go with a secret human identity like her cousin. Kal-El would prefer if she went with a secret human name such as Linda Lee or Linda Kent. But she liked this human male, he was cute and wasn't judging her the way everyone else seemed too do. Which she thought was so sweet. She decided on the truth. "My name is Kara" Jimmy nodded "That's a pretty name." _

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm James but everyone calls me Jimmy."He said holding out his hand. Kara was taken aback by this strange human gesture. What was she supposed to do? _

_"You okay?" "Do they shake hands where you're from?"_

_"Oh" she said loudly as the realization hit her "No, Sorry." She said taking his hand which felt warm and slightly callused, he must be active._

_"No big deal, I did the same thing once when I was a little kid." He said sitting back. His saying that made Kara more at ease, but in the future she should put her hand out when someone wanted to shake it. _

_"Damn it." They both peered over the counter to see Lois Lane charging into the store, while staring at her IPhone. Their eyes followed her as she met up with Clark before chatting with Martha, and when they went to the check out counter they sat down in utter silence when they saw where Clark's eyes were._

_"He so not staring at her ass, right now." Jimmy said breaking the silence. Kara started laughing _

_"I wonder if she'll notice." Jimmy shrugged "Probably not, she never does. Or at least she pretends she doesn't" Kara wanted to say that he's probably is using his X-ray vison to see her panties but nixed the idea, it would reveal her identity. Jimmy noticed the quizzical look on her face. "They do this all the time at the Planet, and it's annoying."_

_"Really?" Kara said her voice filled with amusement _

_"Yeah, Really. It's like watching two freaking rabbits." Kara had to laugh at that, since she knew the feeling._

_"Kara what the hell are you doing?" Martha's voice startled them both. From what Jimmy could see Martha was holding an IPhone and MacBook Pro. _

_"Hey you Jimmy." She said pointing at his name tag." Jimmy nodded "Yeah" Martha leaned on the counter looking down at them. "How's about this. You do your computer geek thing in setting up her computer and I won't tell, Lois or Clark that you work here. Or that you were flirting with his cousin." _

_"Yes mam." Jimmy said quickly taking the items from Martha._

_"Let's go Kara." Martha said turning around. _

_"Hey wait, how did you know I worked at the Planet?" Martha didn't even bother to turn around before answering. "Your nametag, and the fact that you looked terrified when you saw Clark so I put two and two together." "Come on Kara." Kara kissed Jimmy on the cheek "It was very nice to meet you." She said as she rose up to follow Martha out of the store. Jimmy stood there with what must have been a goofy expression on his face before he helped his colleagues close. He spent all night setting up her computer._

The service ended and Kara followed Martha outside. "Finally" she thought reaching into her purse. When she turned on her phone much to her relief there was a message from Planetboy.

**JOPlanetBoy1: Everything is Cool. Did church suck?**

Kara shook her head at the message as she followed Martha to the car.

Egan watched them from his perch in tree a safe distance from the church. She was perfect this alien goddess from a world beyond the stars. The way she walked holding her head high as if she were a queen from the tales of old. He smiled to himself, feeling completely self- satisfied. Yes indeed she was perfect for his king Conchubar, and this time that raicleach Meadbh Aine wasn't around to muck things up, like she did the last time. Being dead and all. He really had to thank those two JLA'rs for that one.

Getting her killed back in March of nineteen-ninety-eight was of great benefit to his king. It allowed for him to resurrect under their noses. The only other person who could even remotely stop them was too caught up in despair from the loss of her son. At the hands of her husbands the king's greatest enemy to even notice what they were up to.

It was beautiful

It was perfect, Egan jumped down from the tree, and slipped back into the shadows.

His king would be so pleased.

**Fort Nevan County Aramagh Northern Ireland present day. **

Emhain Mhacha was now nothing more than a ruin. It's once proud stone walls had crumbled to nothing but the stone remnants tumbled among the grass of the hill. Conchubar Mac Nessa paced along the border of what was once the eastern wall. Just where the hell was Egan? The boy better be here soon with news. He thought kicking a pebble.

Upon his return to the land of the living Conchubar, immediately sought out his former comrades and compatriots. Sadly however they were few and far between. His once vast army was now reduced this one boy, who was hopelessly late. Damn it all to fecking hell!"

"It's hasn't gone to hell, well not quite yet." Conchubar turned to face the woman now standing behind him. " And just where the hell did you come from." He snarled

"Tsk, Tsk, the woman said with a click of her tongue. Such attitude. It's a wonder if I should help you at all."

"You will." Conchubar shot back at the woman. "Besides if we aid each other we will both get what we want."

Zoya, folded her arms considering Conchubar's words, she wasn't a foolish woman by any means, she, always considered both her words and actions carefully. Sadly this man had in his possession the omega hendron, which she needed.

"Very well then." She said turning around. "By the way your boy is coming up the hill."


End file.
